Gare au gui
by Iroko
Summary: Duo aurait préféré l'option pizza-fête-entre-potes pour le nouvel an, mais ce sera champagne-cérémonie-quasi-officielle pour avoir au moins les amis. Bon ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Sauf que tout ce gui ne lui dit rien qui vaille.


Titre : Gare au gui

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : humour

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Blabla de l'auteur : Posté avec un peu de retard mais c'est toujours mieux que de le garder pour l'année prochaine ^^. Bonne année !

**Gare au gui**

- Rah là là… dire qu'on va devoir tenir toute une soirée chez la miss poupée.

- Duo tu exagères.

- Ben quoi ? Je fais des efforts, je l'ai pas traité de barbie. Mais avoue que fêter le nouvel an chez elle, c'est moins cool que si on l'avait fait entre nous. Entre pizza-fête-entre-potes et champagne-cérémonie-quasi-officielle, tu préfères vraiment aller faire le pingouin ?

- C'est une personne importante, une connaissance, et une amie pour certains d'entre nous. Vu toutes les responsabilités qu'elle a, elle ne peut pas nous voir souvent. Il n'y avait aucune raison de manquer une telle occasion.

- Je peux t'en trouver plein.

- Je parle de raisons non motivées par ton antipathie naturelle pour Réléna et pour les réunions bling-bling.

- Au fait, tu nous as jamais dit pourquoi tu la détestais autant ?

- Je ne la déteste pas, Wufei. Elle me répulse de tout mon être.

- Et comment une aussi charmante personne peut t'inspirer une aussi grande répulsion ? Et entre parenthèses le verbe « répulser » n'existe pas.

- Ma conjugaison te proute. Y'a pas forcément besoin d'une explication. Et puis de toute façon la conversation était sur sa soirée.

- Je te signale qu'on est cinq et qu'il n'y a que toi qui t'intéresses à cette « conversation ». Winner te répond par politesse et amitié.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu n'es ni poli ni un ami ?

- Inutile de faire tes yeux de cocker. En ce qui me concerne, la politesse est moins indiquée avec les amis qui en sont dépourvus, et je n'ai pas l'intention de feindre un intérêt que je n'ai pas. Nous sommes ici pour la soirée. Discuter du bien-fondé de notre venue n'a plus lieu d'être. Profitons de l'instant et si tu veux vraiment une soirée pizza entre amis, tu peux bien attendre le week-end prochain.

- Snif. Tu es vraiment sans cœur Wufei.

- Pardon, le sans cœur c'est moi.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu n'ouvres jamais la bouche sauf pour faire des tentatives d'humour ?

- On m'a dit que l'humour était une bonne manière de séduire la personne que l'on aime.

- Et tu comptes t'entrainer sur nous jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à nous faire rire ?

- …

- Purée, pendez-moi !

- Tu veux une corde en chanvre ou en lin ?

- Et v'là l'autre qui s'y met. Je sais que tu t'y connais en autodestruction mais tu pourrais pas nous montrer d'autres connaissances plus agréables de temps en temps ?

- Comment veux-tu que je parle de choses que je ne connais pas ? Et puis, au cas où tu songerais sérieusement à mettre fin à tes jours par ce moyen, il est utile de savoir quel est le type de corde correspondant le mieux à tes désirs et comment reconnaître une bonne corde d'un travail bâclé.

- … Okay, le jour où je veux me pendre je te charge d'organiser l'évènement.

- À ton service. Je serais toujours là pour mes amis.

- Euh, Heero, on est tous très heureux que tu nous considères comme des amis. Mais l'histoire de la pendaison c'était de l'humour.

- Même moi j'avais compris, quand Duo te tends la corde, impossible que tu la boucles.

- Hem. Bravo pour l'effort Trowa mais c'est « tendre la perche » l'expression consacrée.

- Parce qu'il faut respecter scrupuleusement les expressions ?

- Non, ce n'est pas obligé. Mais ça fait plus naturel et plus réussi.

- Mes amis, la porte est ouverte. (1)

En effet, laissant ses amis plongés dans leur si intéressante conversation, Wufei avait pris les devants pour sonner à la porte. Ne voulant pas laisser le pauvre majordome en plein courant d'air, la petite troupe franchit le seuil des lieux. Un seul mot leur vint à l'esprit.

Vert.

- C'est moi ou y'a une invasion de gui ?

- J'opte pour la deuxième option.

L'antichambre était en effet décorée de moult boules de gui, suspendues à chaque lustre, accrochées à la moindre mouture architecturale surmontant la pièce. Bizarrement les cinq pilotes se dépêchèrent de quitter les premiers mètres de l'entrée qui étaient largement ombragés de gui. Duo jura (presque) silencieusement. Encore un coup de la sorcière pour essayer d'approcher Heero. Lequel semblait ne s'apercevoir de rien et considérait toujours Réléna comme un symbole de paix à protéger. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas accepté de devenir son garde du corps, elle aurait eu toute latitude pour mener à bien ses projets diaboliques. Dont le but était le même que celui de Duo, mais Duo lui était respectueux de l'avis du concerné. En clair il tâchait de décongeler doucement le cœur de glace du soldat parfait avec son amitié. En espérant pouvoir continuer ensuite avec son amour. Mais l'autre était trop décidée à atteindre l'objectif au plus vite qu'elle en oubliait que celui-ci avait des désirs propres, et qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore apte à les connaître lui-même.

- Et si on passait dans la salle de bal ? La porte est toute verte.

- Niveau humour, des fois tu ne vaux pas mieux que Barton, Maxwell.

- Va te rhabiller Père Wunoël, j'ai toujours plus de succès que toi et tes principes coincés.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes principes.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler les enfants.

- Quatre !

- Winner, je te prie de ne pas me descendre au même niveau intellectuel que ce gamin de maternelle.

Duo protesta en tirant la langue, ce qui n'était pas très convaincant. Quatre soupira. Trowa lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Heero haussa d'un demi-millimètre le coin droit de sa bouche et Wufei jeta un regard sarcastique à son adversaire.

- En attendant que tu ais haussé ton intellect à mon niveau, tu ferais mieux d'aller te planquer près du buffet, notre hôte arrive dans notre direction.

À ces mots, chacun pris une allure moins détendue. Après tout ils étaient dans une soirée de la haute, il s'agissait de bien se tenir. D'ailleurs bien malin qui aurait vu dans ces jeunes hommes au port altier autre chose que des habitués des soirées mondaines… sauf pour celui avec une natte. Déjà que ça clachait un peu avec le style BCBG des autres convives, mais en plus il se tenait appuyé contre un mur dans une position faussement décontractée nécessitant l'action d'un certain nombre de muscles.

- Bonsoir messieurs, je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir. Vos affaires se portent à merveille à ce qu'on m'a dit, Quatre.

- Gérer l'entente entre plusieurs peuples requiert bien plus d'adresse que pour gérer mon modeste commerce.

- Toujours aussi flatteur. Et vous Mr Chang, on m'a confié que vous étiez l'un des meilleurs officiers des Preventers.

- Je ne fais que mon travail pour aider à préserver la paix avec mes maigres moyens.

- Et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Mr Barton, je suis vraiment navrée de n'avoir pu me libérer pour aller voir votre dernier spectacle.

- C'eut été un honneur de vous avoir comme public mais vos responsabilités excusent ce manquement. (2)

- J'espère qu'elles me laisseront le loisir d'assister au prochain. Et toi Heero, comment vas-tu ?

- Hn.

- Pas sûr que ça veuille dire oui. Salut la miss !

- …Maxwell. (3)

- Yep ! Moi je vais bien. Sympa la petite sauterie. Y'a un feu d'artifice de prévu ?

- La soirée se déroulera conformément au menu inscrit sur l'invitation. (4)

Sentant l'ambiance chuter brusquement de plusieurs degrés, Quatre se permit un léger toussotement pour détourner l'attention des belligérants. Wufei avait déjà fui… pardon avait rejoint son supérieur, le colonel Une, pour se présenter au rapport – sauf qu'il n'était pas de service ce soir. Heero restait impassible, comme si rien n'était en train de se passer devant lui, et Trowa, toujours au côté de Quatre, ne bronchait guère plus, seuls ses yeux semblaient démontrer un léger intérêt scientifique pour la situation. Réléna répondit à cette suggestion par une légère volte-face.

- Heero, je dois ouvrir le bal, me feras-tu l'honneur d'être mon cavalier ? Ce serait plus prudent, j'ai plusieurs rivaux politiques qui seraient ravis de m'envoyer à l'hôpital en me tordant la cheville.

- Hn.

Heero saisit la main tendue de Réléna tandis que Duo bouillonnait de rage. L'explosion fut retardée le temps que le « couple » s'éloigne vers la piste.

- Non mais vous avez vu cette manipulatrice ! Elle a osé prétendre que s'il ne dansait pas avec elle, ça mettrait en danger sa royale personne !

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu exagéré…

- Carrément ouais !

- Duo, elle a envie de danser avec lui et il ne réagit toujours guère qu'au mot mission.

- Parce qu'elle n'essaie pas de l'en déshabituer. Comment elle veut qu'on en fasse un homme, si elle continue de le traiter comme un petit soldat ? Moi j'essaye d'en faire un homme depuis la fin de la guerre, et j'ai eu quelques résultats !

- Tu veux parler du fait qu'il t'ait dit quelle était sa couleur préférée et qu'il fasse parfois les corvées alors que ce n'est pas son tour ?

- C'est bien la preuve qu'il commence à comprendre ce que veut dire « faire plaisir aux gens qu'on aime ».

- Ça dépend. Si tu oublies de vider la poubelle et de faire le ménage, je comprenne qu'il préfère le faire lui-même plutôt que perdre du temps à en parler avec toi.

- Mais euh ! T'es pas gentil Quatre. Je suis sûr qu'il se décongèle d'abord !

- Je te taquinais. Je sais bien que Heero commence à s'ouvrir, même si c'est désespérément lent.

- En attendant, nous avons une mission ce soir.

Duo soigna son air grave, alors que Trowa haussait un sourcil et que Quatre le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore pu inventer.

- Empêcher l'ennemi d'embrasser Heero.

- Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'en mêler. Heero est assez grand pour savoir se défendre. Et puis elle a pas plus de raison de l'embrasser que d'habitude.

- Mais elle a une excuse Trowa ! C'est la coutume de s'embrasser sous le gui donc elle va tenter le coup.

Le regard de Trowa trahit un début de réflexion mais difficile à dire s'il planchait sur une stratégie pour sauver Heero… ou à utiliser le gui pour une tentative de séduction future. Le sourire de Quatre se fit rassurant tandis que le visage de Wufei affichait clairement qu'il s'en fichait. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à les abandonner pour rejoindre des collègues preventers. Quatre s'excusa à son tour pour s'adonner aux obligations mondaines qui s'attachaient à son poste. Duo et Trowa restèrent à parler humour auprès du buffet. Comme le craignait Duo, Réléna fit de son mieux pour accaparer Heero et réussit même à le traîner une nouvelle fois sur la piste de danse, alors que l'heure fatidique approchait.

Alors que les « il est minuit » et les souhaits de la nouvelle année résonnaient de partout, Réléna et Heero s'arrêtèrent de danser, juste en dessous d'une boule de gui au grand désespoir de Duo. Heero souhaita la bonne année d'un ton mécanique et indifférent à Réléna. Malgré sa déception – qu'elle ne laissa pas voir – celle-ci lui répondit avec son plus charmant sourire.

- Tous mes vœux pour la nouvelle année, Heero. Nous sommes sous le gui, c'est la coutume de s'embrasser.

Heero haussa brièvement un sourcil en levant la tête, puis l'embrassa rapidement sur les deux joues avant de s'écarter sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Réléna dut immédiatement se reprendre pour saluer correctement les politiciens qui se pressaient pour lui souhaiter une bonne année. Avisant que ses gardes du corps avaient réintégré leur place au plus près de la jeune femme, Heero rejoignit ses amis. Il regarda d'un air dubitatif un Duo extatique qui serrait tout le monde dans ses bras en leur souhaitant la meilleure des années. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur avec la tête qu'il tirait il y a quelques instants ? Quatre le regardait d'un air indulgent et Wufei semblait désespéré devant un tel débordement affectif. Le reste de la salle n'était cependant pas beaucoup mieux, la profusion de gui accroché au plafond et le champagne absorbé poussant les invités à des vœux moins guindés qu'à l'ordinaire. Heero observait tout ce remue-ménage de l'œil du soldat habitué à analyser chaque situation. Après avoir reçu sans sourciller l'accolade de Duo, il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur sur un petit balcon inoccupé à l'abri des regards.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Heero ?

- Réléna m'a dit que c'était la coutume de s'embrasser sous le gui.

Le léger sourcil que souleva Heero en débitant cette information laissait à penser qu'il voulait un complément d'information. Mi-amusé mi-déçu, Duo s'exécuta.

- En général cette tradition est surtout appréciée par les amoureux ou ceux qui veulent se déclarer sans avoir besoin de parler. Un geste est parfois plus facile que des paroles. Et l'excuse du gui peut aider.

- Hn.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux coutumes ?

- On est sous le gui.

Duo releva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement ils étaient dessous l'un des nombreux bouquets qui semblaient décidement avoir envahi le bâtiment jusqu'aux moindres recoins. Quand il rabaissa la tête, Heero s'était considérablement rapproché et les lèvres de Duo s'étaient à peine entrouvertes de surprise que celles d'Heero les recouvraient. Le baiser ne dura qu'un bref instant mais, bien qu'il ait été à peine appuyé, il ne laissait guère de doute, d'autant qu'Heero n'avait reculé que d'un centimètre après. Le regard incertain de Duo croisa celui toujours aussi clair et déterminé d'Heero. Quoique qu'il lui semblait voir quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude ou un léger stress…

- Heero ?

- Duo…

Le ton d'Heero n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Il ne ressemblait plus à une réponse automatique sortie par un ordinateur. Il avait prononcé son prénom d'une voix douce et ses yeux paraissaient demander des excuses pour son manque d'éloquence. Oubliant les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, Duo s'avança pour déposer à son tour doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero. Il crut avaler un léger soupir de soulagement avant qu'Heero ne se presse soudainement contre lui et que le baiser se fasse fougueux et conquérant. Les deux « amis » se laissèrent emporter par la passion et leur étreinte sembla durer une éternité, d'autant qu'ils continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux longtemps après que le manque d'oxygène ait fait cesser le baiser.

- Heum… Heero, Duo ?

- Hn ?

- Oui, Quat'chan ?

- Je rentre, vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part ?

- Heero et Duo se regardèrent.

- Mon logement ?

- Oui.

Heero retourna un signe de tête affirmé à Quatre tandis que Duo arborait un parfait sourire d'imbécile heureux – dixit Wufei. Les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie, s'attirant quelques regard surpris du fait qu'Heero avait réquisitionné manu-militari la main de Duo. Celui-ci était tellement sur un petit nuage qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'air défait de Réléna. En voulant forcer les choses, elle avait peut-être bien précipité la déclaration d'Heero. Gare au gui, on ne sait jamais ce que ça peut faire à vos « amis ».

OWARI

(1) clin d'œil à Naheulbeuk (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je considère Wufei comme une elfe ! Par contre si quelqu'un fait un fanart j'veux bien le voir ^^)

(2) « manquement… à l'honneur. » Tentative de Trowa pour placer une expression, si vous n'avez pas saisi ça m'étonnerait que ses amis s'en soient aperçus non plus. Courage Trowa, tu finiras par y arriver !

(3) avec un ton froid dénotant une certaine répulsion, évidemment ^^.

(4) faux sourire poli et ton mielleux, pour une alternative sucrée de « T'avais qu'à lire le programme, banane ! »


End file.
